


you, clouds, rain

by venusbot



Series: tsukkiyama week 2019! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, barista tsukishima, it also rains, suga is there for like a second, tired college student tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusbot/pseuds/venusbot
Summary: He finished the whole cup in a few minutes, pretending that he didn’t see Tsukishima staring at him throughout the whole thing. The attention made his cheeks heat up, but he could just pass that off as the coffee’s effects - not that he would need to. He’d just set the mug down on the table when the other boy spoke up again.“Next time, carry a goddamn umbrella.”[in which there is lots of rain, tadashi is a bit stupid, and things are quiet]





	you, clouds, rain

**Author's Note:**

> tsukkiyama week day two: rain/eatery!
> 
> i wrote half of this at 1am last night and the other half at school its Heavily unedited im so sorry
> 
> title from 'you, clouds, rain' by heize

The rain poured down heavily, drops of sleet hitting the ground with all the force of a thousand rocks. There was no sign of the sun anywhere in the sky, dark clouds covering everything instead, despite it being 10:00 am and the middle of summer - climate change really fucked everything up, huh. The weather had been like this for about a week, garnering news attention from everywhere; but Tadashi was still stupid enough to not bring an umbrella along with him when he left for class. 

It had started raining not even five minutes after he left his apartment, suddenly and without any warning. When he felt the first few droplets land on his head, he let out a curse so loud that a woman passing by let out a scandalised gasp - and it didn’t help that he’d woken up late and missed the bus he usually took to get to campus. Whichever being was looking down at him from the currently thundering skies must have been choking on their laughter. 

He ran across the roads of the city, clutching his bag to his chest, not worried about any stray cars because everyone with any sense had chosen to stay inside and avoid possible accidents on the slippery roads. After five straight minutes of running non-stop in a singular direction, Tadashi stopped on the sidewalk, panting and trying to catch his breath. He rested his hands on his knees and put his bag down on the side of the pavement, heaving, and looked around at the shops near him. He wasn’t stupid  \-  he knew that there was no way he could get to his class without breaking any bones at this rate, and it’d probably be fore the best if he simply found somewhere he could rest for a while until the rain stopped. Besides, he could always ask Yachi for notes from class. 

Finally managing to school his breathing rate into something more normal, Tadashi glanced up at the sign of the store he was currently standing in front of.  _ “KARASUNO COFFEE”,  _ it proclaimed. Peeking inside through the window, he saw that it was mostly empty, but it looked warm and nice and comfortable and it was  _ exactly  _ what he needed right then. 

Grabbing his bag from where it was forming a puddle on the floor and gently pushing the door open, Tadashi stepped into the cafe and inhaled sharply. The air was thick with the scent of coffee, and he drank in the aroma as much as he could - being late meant that he’d missed his morning cup of coffee, and he was already craving one after entering the shop. 

Now that he was within the safety of an indoor shelter, Tadashi made his way towards a booth at the back of the shop, intending to just sit there for a while and wait out the rain. What he wasn’t expecting was someone clearing their throat  _ extremely  _ loudly from behind him. 

He turned around at the sound, eyes wide - only to see what looked like a supremely unimpressed barista staring at him. The other boy was tall, blonde, and wore glasses; exactly the sort of person that Tadashi turned into a flustered mess around. It didn’t help that he was also currently glaring at him like he’d personally insulted his entire family. 

The angry blonde jerked his head towards the door, as if signalling the other to look at something there. Confused, Tadashi looked behind him - and winced when he saw the mess that he’d tracked inside the shop. 

There was a puddle on the floor where he was currently standing, and muddy footprints all the way from the door; he hadn’t realised how dirty he’d gotten by running around in the rain.  _ My clothes are completely soaked, too _ , he realised with a start. Up until then, the adrenaline that came from making it through a heavy downpour had kept him from noticing the almost freezing temperatures that he’d just been subjected to. Ignoring the shiver that went up his spine, he tried to wreck his mind for what he could do to salvage the situation. (He came up with nothing.)

He looked back towards the barista, only to find that the other hadn’t stopped glaring at him. Tripping over his own words, Tadashi managed to say a squeaky, “S-sorry!” before immediately shutting up again. He wasn’t the best with social interactions in the best of situations; throw in some low-key public humiliation and it was a recipe for disaster already. (He was so, so glad that there were no other customers at the shop.)

Giving him an exasperated look, the barista pushed himself off from the counter he was leaning against and headed into a room somewhere Tadashi couldn’t see. Terrified, it took all of his willpower for him to stay where he was and not run out of the cafe immediately, but he somehow managed. He didn’t know how long the other boy was gone for, but before Tadashi knew it, he was back - with a towel and mop in tow. 

Pushing up his glasses with his right hand, the blonde pushed the towel into the other boy’s hands without a word, signature glare never leaving his face. Stunned, Tadashi simply stood there for another few moments before the barista scowled at him in frustration again. 

Finally getting the message, Tadashi dropped his bag on the floor and dried himself as best as he could with the hand towel, trying to ignore the intenseness of the other’s stare. The towel was warm, as if it had just been taken out of the laundry, and he thanked all his stars as he dried his hair vigorously with it. He was pretty sure he’d have died of pneumonia, had the barista not brought him the towel. 

It was only when the blonde was handing the mop to Tadashi, in a universal gesture of  _ “clean up your fucking mess” _ , that he saw some other sign of life in the coffee shop. 

Loud enough to startle him, a voice came from behind Tadashi - “Tsukishima! Is that any way to treat the customers!” 

The blonde’s -  _ Tsukishima’s  _ \- glare shifted from him to the newcomer. Tadashi whirled around instinctively, finding a gray-haired boy (man?) standing behind the counter with his hands on his hips. He sounded angry, but Tadashi thought that he saw a twinkle of playfulness in his eyes.

“He made a mess,” stated Tsukishima calmly, in a smooth, low voice - and  _ oh,  _ Tadashi was in love. 

_ Whoa there, brain,  _ he thought to himself hastily.  _ Back up a bit.  _

Oblivious to the other boy’s internal struggle, Tsukishima continued in his infernally attractive voice, “Cleaning up after himself is the least he can do.” 

Somehow managing to collect his thoughts enough to form a coherent sentence, Tadashi said, “It’s okay, I don’t mind cleaning!” He hoped that his voice didn’t betray any of his flusteredness (he was sure his cheeks were bright red, anyway). 

The guy behind the counter shot Tsukishima another look laced with something that Tadashi didn’t recognise, but the blonde’s gaze didn’t shift or change even a bit. Huffing out a sigh, the gray-haired boy turned to look at Tadashi instead, thanking him. And then he turned around and headed back into the room he’d come from, Tsukishima following him - leaving Tadashi alone to mop up the mess he’d made.    
  


⋆✩⋆   
  


Tadashi had just seated himself into a booth by the window after a gruelling job of wiping away all the mud and water which was decorating the entrance, when Tsukishima suddenly plopped himself into the seat opposite him and set a mug full of something on the table. 

“Drink,” he said, eyes still glued to the table. “It’s warm.” 

Blinking in confusion, Tadashi took the mug from where it was kept in front of him and let out an involuntary sigh when the heat from it warmed his hands. The scent of coffee was strong and inviting and he hadn’t had anything to eat all morning - so he took a big gulp without pausing to think it through. He winced again when the hot liquid almost burnt his tongue, but he was honestly too tired to care about it at the moment. 

He finished the whole cup in a few minutes, pretending that he didn’t see Tsukishima staring at him throughout the whole thing. The attention made his cheeks heat up, but he could just pass that off as the coffee’s effects - not that he would need to. He’d just set the mug down on the table when the other boy spoke up again. 

“Next time, carry a goddamn umbrella.” 

That managed to startle a laugh out of Tadashi, and replied, “Will do, Tsukki.” 

Realising what he’d just said, he mentally yelled at himself for the stupid nickname. Tsukishima was  _ looking _ at him again, and Tadashi desperately wanted to know what exactly it was that he was looking at. 

Without any warning, the blonde got up from his seat, taking the mug with him. Tadashi sighed, and looked out the window - the rain showed no signs of stopping at all. It was pouring as heavily as it had been when he’d ended up at the cafe, and would probably continue to do so for another hour or two. (The thought of that dragged another sigh out of him.) 

When Tsukishima came back to the booth, he was empty-handed. He didn’t say anything this time, either - he just sat with Tadashi, both of them quietly watching the raindrops hitting the glass. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not very. happy with this fic + i know there was barely any tsukkiyama at all but thank u for reading!! u can always talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/transgiyuu)


End file.
